


put your lips all over mine, make me a sinner

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, Corruption, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, It's Soft, Kinda PWP, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, church boy johnny, inexperienced johnny, small dick johnny, virgin Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: Watching porn with your virgin best friend? What could go wrong, right?or: Youngho asks Doyoung help on how to masturbate and it goes down from there.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 26
Kudos: 272





	put your lips all over mine, make me a sinner

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting for months in my drafts and I asked on Twitter if I should post it or else I would've deleted it. It isn't my best work, don't expect much. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> ♡
> 
> Songs I had on repeat:
> 
> kehlani - 1st position  
> 11:11 - you  
> the neighbourhood - cry baby  
> the neighbourhood - r.i.p 2 my youth  
> the weeknd - often  
> lana del rey - freak

It started with a simple, harmless question. You would think most questions would be harmless, but some do have consequences. Even if the consequences don't happen until much later. 

Youngho and Doyoung are good friends, they've known each other for years so it wasn't really a surprise to see them glued to each other or trying new things together. Doyoung knew about Youngho's love for religion, knew what that little silver ring around his finger meant, knew how his friend was kind of innocent in every ways. It wasn't a problem for him, he loved his friend no matter what.

What was a real problem was really how innocent Youngho was. Sometimes even asking Doyoung what words he learnt from others meant, it would be fine if it was some innocent, meaningless words and not some random " _Hey Doyoung, what is a creampie? Sounds tasty, we should have one of those!_ " that made Doyoung choke on air and Youngho blush furiously when Doyoung told him what it meant. Other than that, their friendship was perfect.

Right now, they were in Youngho's room, both of them on his bed while talking about anything they had in mind, they loved doing that once a week, it was their little thing and Youngho’s bed was the perfect spot, it was huge and filled with soft plushies in all sizes and colours imaginable.

"Doyoung? Can I ask you something weird?" Youngho said after a long silence. His voice was calm but his body language hinted something else. He was staring at his hands, playing nervously with them.

"Something weird?" Doyoung asked, watching Youngho tap his fingers on his own thighs.

"You have to promise to let me finish before saying anything.” Youngho replied promptly, his eyes glancing at the boy next to him briefly. “And no laughing either.”

"I promise" he smiled at him sweetly in a hopefully reassuring way.

The older of the two sighed, took a deep breath and looked at Doyoung who noticed the pink cheeks immediately.

"How do you..hm..how d-do you touch yourself..down here?" he bit the inside of his cheek in embarrassment, taking yet another deep breath to ground himself. "I've been..having some p-problems recently and I don't know what to do Doyoung, I'm scared," his voice was barely audible making Doyoung coo internally.

"So..you're asking me advices on how to masturbate?"

"D-don't say it like that!" he protested, making Doyoung chuckle.

"You actually never touched yourself? Have you ever watched porn?" Doyoung was genuinely curious.

The boy shook his head, confusion deep in his honey eyes. Doyoung, for just a brief moment, wondered if his friend had been pulling a trick on him, but something told him that he genuinely did not know.

Youngho tried to make himself smaller, his cheeks burning as he tried to hide them with his hands. "God, how can you say something like that so casually? Are you not embarrassed?” he choked out between his hands which made Doyoung laugh.

"You are the one who asked me how to masturbate!" he kept laughing as Youngho tried to punch his shoulder, missing him though.

Doyoung stood up so he could take Youngho's laptop and bring it back to where they were sitting on the bed. "I could help you? If you want of course, I'm not forcing you. Do you want me to help?" Youngho only nodded shyly.

Lowering his hands, Youngho placed them on his knees and inhaled deeply for what felt like the hundred time today.

“Maybe we could watch one of those videos together? What do you think?” Doyoung cringed at how stupid that sounded to his ears. Youngho's mouth formed a small ‘o’ before his face shifted into a more thoughtful look. "O-okay, we can do that."

Doyoung quickly opened a new tab, private mode of course, before quickly typing the porn website in the search bar. He didn’t know why he was getting slightly nervous, maybe because Youngho was looking at the screen like he was discovering what a laptop was or maybe because Youngho is the definition of innocent naive angel and it felt like he was going to tarnish that reputation.

Youngho is sitting next to him on the bed, body glued to his side, the warm heat of Youngho’s body next to him didn’t helped Doyoung feel any better. The silence between them isn't awkward, but it is strained.

The website finished loading by now and there's a list of recommendations on the screen. The thumbnails were all violently suggestive, maybe he should have warned Youngho first judging by the little gasp the other let out. Doyoung couldn’t help the blush from spreading on his cheeks, eyes quickly scanning if there was any interesting and vanilla videos to show the older. He absolutely did not want a girl choking on a monster dick while being double penetrated to be Youngho’s first porn video, he did not want to scare him from sex. He browsed for some long silent minutes. The choices are kind of overwhelming.

"Let’s start with something soft, I am going to show you a straight video then a gay one, are you okay with that?" Youngho nodded, his fluffy caramel hair bouncing against his forehead. "If you want to stop at any time just tell me and I will stop the video, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, I want this to be enjoyable for you."

The younger finally found a somewhat okay video that was clearly amateur work, which is fine for Doyoung, he liked those better than the one filmed professionally. It felt more real. The title was not extremely provocative, just a simple " _Cute Little Brunette Getting Fingered_ " and the thumbnail only showed a cute girl sitting on a man’s lap. This should do the trick. He clicked on it.

The first part was way too quiet and boring, nothing much happened beside some heavy make out that surprisingly made Youngho squirm a little bit.

After a long make out session, the scene changed to the man and woman together on a bed. He moved his hand between her open legs as she made small pleased noises. The actor kissed the actress’ neck, dragging his lips down to her collarbone, her breast. Nothing was clearly visible but when Doyoung heard the girl moan loudly over and over again, he knew the man found the right spot that made the cute girl throw her head back.

"W-why is she screaming like that? Is she hurt?" his eyes never left the screen, it was like he couldn’t tear his eyes off the scene in front of him, which was kind of cute.

"No, that means she feels good actually. Do you see where his hand is? He is fingering her and she likes it."

"Oh," the pink blush on his cheeks made him look like a pure angel which was torture for Doyoung who only wanted to kiss those pouty pink lips.

On the screen, the man rests a large hand on the girl’s knee before moving the camera to a better angle where they could see the man’s thick fingers go in and out, loud wet noises filling the room followed by high pitched moans. That seemed to make Youngho gasp once again, Doyoung was pretty sure it was his first time seeing someone finger a girl, maybe even his first time seeing a pussy. How cute. Doyoung felt his cock stiffen in his tight jeans, he was pretty sure that it wasn’t because of the video.

"See, girls like it when you touch them. You can touch her thighs, ass, her waist, everywhere your hands can reach and she is going to love it." his words came out slightly slurred, his mind filled with something else than girls. His mind filled with Youngho.

The older hummed, eyes fixed the screen which currently showed the man slapping the girl’s wet pussy over and over again as she sobbed loudly. Doyoung definitely heard Youngho’s barely audible whine.

"You can play with her nipples if she is a good girl," he threw a quick glance to his friend and saw his hands between his thighs, petal pink blush never leaving his face. “Or you can pull her hair if she’s a really naughty girl.” he smirked.

"Girls like kissing, a lot actually. Have you ever kissed someone Youngho?" Youngho turned his head. He only shake his head. Of course he never kissed anyone, he never had the opportunity nor the time to do those type of things.

“Kiss me,” Doyoung said, not moving.

Youngho doesn’t hesitate, practically shoving himself forward, pressing his mouth against Doyoung's. It was clumsy, completely inexperienced and not that good but it was to be expected given that it was Youngho’s first kiss.

Doyoung pushed the older away, a slight smile on his face. " _Slowly_ ," he took Youngho's face in both of his hands. "You have to go slowly, especially with girls. They like it more when you are gentle."

"I want..I want to know what boys like, n-not girls."

"Boys," Doyoung began softly, "Boys like it rough, of course some of them like it gentle but most of them loves to play rough."

“Do you think about boys a lot Youngho?”

“Well, uh..” All the time, to be fair, he thought about boys and girls but mostly boys. Long legs, slim fingers, broad shoulders, thick thighs and other things, things that makes him blush just to think about. "Yes."

“So you think about kissing boys?” Doyoung’s hands were still cupping Youngho’s face who was now a pretty shade of pink making him look so adorable that Doyoung’s heart skipped a beat, probably two. One of his hand moved to push a strand of hair behind his ear then moved down to his jaw, tracing it slowly with his fingertips, he then moved to his lips, a finger touching his plump bottom lip.

"A lot," Youngho blurts out, "I just don’t..I don’t know what to do, I think about a lot of things that shouldn’t be in my mind. I feel like God is watching, I feel like something is wrong with me Doyoung."

Doyoung was pretty sure that his heart shattered in millions of pieces at the sight of his vulnerable friend. Youngho never really learned anything about sex, his parents too stuck up and religious to really teach their son how to manage his hormones throughout the years. The only thing Youngho really knew is that he should preserve his virginity until marriage which Doyoung thought was completely ridiculous but of course, he never said that out loud, everyone was free to believe whatever they wanted to.

"Oh baby, nothing is wrong with you, it’s completely normal to feel that way," the pet name accidentally slipped but he said nothing, he gave Youngho a quick innocent peck.

They’re quiet for a few minutes, the laptop long forgotten on the bed, Doyoung’s hands now gently caressing his cheeks.

"Do you want to tell me what you usually think about?" the black haired man asked, soft smile on his pink lips in a way that reassured Youngho.

Cheeks burning, Youngho simply nodded as he glanced between Doyoung eyes and his lips, the need to kiss him again was strong but he held himself back.

"I think about kissing a lot, sometimes I think about boys and how they would touch m-me," he mumble, way too embarrassed to say it out loud. "Sometimes it hurts when I think about them too much. I only..I only touched it once though, it does not feel really good like Taeil said."

Of course Taeil would be the one to talk about masturbation to Youngho, he just couldn’t hold his damn tongue.

"Do you want me to help you? I mean, I-I could teach you if you want, I can show you how to feel good."

Youngho thought he might be dreaming, that it was only a sick and twisted scenario from his dirty mind. But it wasn’t, all of this was real and his cock throbbing in his pants reminded him that he wasn’t dreaming.

"P-please."

"Alright, do you trust me?" Youngho nodded, carefully pushing his round glasses on the bridge of his nose with his index. "Come on then big baby, sit up for me, back against the headboard."

Youngho props himself up and sit up, pushing his plushies off the bed which made Doyoung chuckle lightly and his back finally touches the headboard as he waits patiently for Doyoung to guide him, to teach him. The black haired boy spread Youngho’s legs enough to slide in-between them, his hands slowly going up and down his inner thighs leaving Youngho a shivering mess already.

Doyoung smiles warmly, and then lean in to kiss Youngho deeply. This time it isn’t an innocent peck, it is rough, wet and messy. The older boy makes a small noise of surprise at the contact, how warm Doyoung is, how soft, and smooth, and how immediately his body agrees with the turn of events. Youngho gives into the kiss willingly, falling pliant under Doyoung’s experienced tongue as he coaxes the boy's lips apart. Youngho doesn’t know what he is doing, he tries to follow Doyoung’s movement but it is kind of clumsy so he let Doyoung take control. The feeling is indescribable for both of them. Both of them who waited so long for this moment.

Kissing Doyoung slowly starts to become addictive for Youngho who could only whine when Doyoung pulled back, little string of saliva connecting both their lips. Youngho was panting, his glasses slightly crooked on his nose and his cock now embarrassingly hard in his pants.

Doyoung thinks he might go crazy when he sees his friend’s now thick red and wet lips.

"First, we have to take off your pants, okay?" his voice was rough, his hands working quickly on Youngho’s belt. "I’m going to make you feel so good I promise."

His fingers unbuttoned the other’s pants, he hesitated a few seconds before taking them off, Youngho lifted his hips to help him slide them off his long legs, leaving him only in his black boxers and his oversized baby blue sweater. Doyoung repositioned himself in between Youngho’s spread legs.

"Beautiful." Doyoung murmurs, letting his eyes sweep all over Youngho, taking in the sight in front of him. The brown haired boy was already shaking so much, thick thighs on display that Doyoung immediately touched, the tent in his underwear made the younger coo internally. Youngho holds his breath as he focuses on keeping his eyes on Doyoung’s face, watching every single of his expressions carefully.

"Y-you too, take them off too, please,"

"Of course baby," Doyoung made quick work of undoing his pants, followed by his underwear and Youngho was suddenly hit by the fact that he was about to see Doyoung’s dick for the first time. Youngho hastily looked away which didn’t go unnoticed by Doyoung.

"Youngho it’s okay, don’t be shy," he said softly. "It’s just me."

That seemed to make Youngho blush even more, if that was even possible. He only nodded, words stuck in his throat but he tried to keep his eyes on Doyoung soft face which made Doyoung chuckle softly. Youngho was always so shy and it was part of why everyone finds him adorable.

Youngho takes a deep breath and slowly lowers his gaze, but his eyes immediately widen when he lays them on Doyoung’s naked lower half.

"Oh,"

Doyoung is big, so much bigger than Youngho and probably anyone else. Well, not like Youngho saw tons of dicks in his life, this was the first one he ever saw that was not his and it felt funny at the bottom of his stomach. He felt a bit self conscious though, he always heard about how "the bigger, the better" and people always assumed that with his height, it must match too but it doesn’t. He always felt kind of embarrassed about it, to be honest.

It was overwhelming, really. Having his best friend between his legs, half naked while he was still a little covered, touching his thighs and looking at him like he was some sort of delicate art. Overwhelming but he wants more.

Doyoung’s hands moved up to the waistband of his underwear, fingers playing with the elastic, "Can I take these off?" Youngho could only nod and Doyoung undressed him slowly, throwing the now useless fabric somewhere behind him.

Youngho couldn’t help the sudden urge to hide his cock with his big sweater paws, he knows it might be a little childish but Doyoung’s gaze was heavy on him and it made him panic.

"Youngho," Doyoung began, hands now on his knees, "You know, I can’t help you if you hide from me."

"I’m sorry."

Youngho licks his lips and removed his hands from his crotch, eyes avoiding Doyoung’s.

Now, Doyoung saw quite a few incredible things in his life but what was in front of him might be the best. Youngho was sitting in front of him wearing nothing but his oversized sweater, round glasses on his nose and wide honey eyes looking right back at him. The blush on his cheeks made him look angelic. His long legs were spread open and Doyoung could finally see it, Youngho’s hard cock between his legs.

It was honestly cute, maybe one of the prettiest cock Doyoung ever saw. It was smaller than his, below average maybe. The shade was a pretty pink one, darker on the head and it was already glistening with precum that the younger wanted to lick up. He needed to touch Youngho so bad. Youngho was pretty and his cock was pretty too. Unfair.

"All of you is so big, I was expecting something else but this is way cuter," Youngho let out a soft noise at Doyoung’s words.

"Can you teach me now?" a pout visible on his lips.

"Yeah, sorry," he smiled, eyes looking back at Youngho and not his precious dick. _God_.

Doyoung leans forward and press his lips against Youngho’s once again before pulling back, mouthing his way down to kiss at Youngho’s neck. He softly bites at the skin, leaving some marks here and there while making the innocent boy whine preciously. Doyoung finds a spot on Youngho’s collarbones that makes him gasp and he lingers there, kissing and giving small bites. Youngho desperately trying to keep his cool but Doyoung makes him feel so good.

He feels Doyoung’s hand rubbing the smooth expanse of his skin, slowly making his way up Youngho’s thigh, so close to his leaking cock. It makes him feel hot. His face burning and his cock actually twitches.

"Is it going to hurt?" Youngho asked in a little voice.

"No, I promise it won't baby. You can always tell me to stop and I will, okay?" Doyoung said lovingly, his hand squeezing Youngho's thighs in a reassuring manner.

Doyoung stops, head still buried in Youngho’s neck, "Do you trust me?" he whispered against his skin and Youngho squeaked out a little _Yes_ before Doyoung hand continues rubbing his thigh. The older can feel his hand slowly inching over his cock before wrapping his fingers around it completely. Doyoung can hear how Youngho’s breath hitches. He starts stroking him, slowly, up and down. It is weird, a sensation that Youngho never felt but it’s not bad. Not bad at all. It’s only a few minutes later that Youngho starts whimpering.

Then Doyoung stopped his movements.

"Wh-"

"Spit," Doyoung extended his hand, waiting for Youngho to spit in his hand patiently. So Youngho did, mainly because he did not want Doyoung to stop here, but also because Doyoung was hot like this. Eyes dark and face serious.

The younger brought back his now spit covered hand to Youngho dick, stroking him a little faster this time. The spit making the slide easier along with the precum.

"See Youngho, it’s easy. All you have to do is rub yourself up and down like this."

He never felt anything like this. Never. It felt wrong, in a way. The metal band around his finger felt heavy and he knows that he should not engage in these types of activities but no one would know, right? It will stay between him and Doyoung. And _maybe_ God.

But part of him wanted more, so much more that he could actually _cry_.

"D-Doyoung, it feels funny."

Youngho could feel the strange feeling in his stomach, that hot, itchy coil that continued to build as Doyoung hand worked on him. A fever runs from his face to his chest and into his limbs, making him desperate and pliant, unable to think of what he is letting happen here, Doyoung held the base of his small cock snugly, bringing his fist up slowly, twisting a little at the tip and Youngho can’t hold back the loud pitched moan from escaping his pretty mouth.

Youngho squirms underneath his touch, attempting to hide his face with his hands but Doyoung pushed them away with his free hand.

“Baby are you embarrassed?” Doyoung grabbed his chin and made him look at him, right hand squeezing his poor cock, all Youngho could do was nod, already too worked up to get a proper word out. "So cute."

Youngho made the mistake of looking down and the vision of Doyoung’s pretty hand around his own hard and leaking cock was too much. He watches in awe as Doyoung works up and down, the sight is so dirty, almost obscene for him but it doesn’t hold him back from gripping the sheets and whimpering when Doyoung press his thumb on his slit.

"Doyoung, p-please, _oh my God._ " Youngho pants, he wants to cry so bad. All of this was too much yet not enough.

Doyoung laughs. "Can I do something?" Youngho nodded eagerly. Doyoung moved around to straddle Youngho’s thighs. Doyoung cock stands proud between his legs, Youngho gulps with some difficulty.

Then, Doyoung took both of their cocks in his hand, "You’re so fucking small," his voice low, admiring the obvious size difference. It is embarrassing, really but Youngho can’t help the shiver running down his spine.

Doyoung’s hand, his cock, his low voice, the unusual sensation and the humiliation was so overwhelming and Youngho could only sob. His eyes fell on the cross hanging on his wall, shame ran through his body and he immediately squeezed his eyes shut. It reminded him that God was watching them, watching him.

A hand cupped his jaw, the touch makes Youngho flinch and come back to himself. He opens his eyes and is met with Doyoung’s face only inches away from him.

The younger’s lips are back on his and he’s pretty much gone. The kiss is rough, Youngho can’t help but love it. The pace is quicker this time and Youngho keeps up eagerly, even as Doyoung litters his kisses with little bites at Youngho’s lips.

Doyoung pulls back and take time to admire the masterpiece in front of him. Youngho was a mess. His eyes half-lidded looking back at Doyoung, hands still tight on the fabric of the sheets, his glasses sliding down his nose and his cock is still leaking. Doyoung knows he is close, he can see it on Youngho’s face and how he keeps squirming around.

Long gone was the shy Youngho, now, he was a moaning and whining mess underneath Doyoung’s expert touch. He was louder and louder with each strokes. His mind dizzy.

"What would God say seeing you like this, Youngho?" he sounded out of breath. Doyoung sneaked his left hand to push back Youngho’s soft caramel hair from his forehead, "Remember what I said?" he whispered, "If she’s a naughty girl, you can pull her hair," he pulled on his hair hard enough to make Youngho yelp in pain, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Doyoung moved his other hand faster, jerking both of them off as he pulled on Youngho’s hair again, leaning down to kiss at his neck. Youngho labored breaths and high pitched moans only motivated him to continue, to make his friend feel good, to take care of him.

A broken cry leaves Youngho lips as his hips snap upward into Doyoung’s hold. It only takes a few short pumps before he is seeing stars. It feels so good. A wonderful forbidden sensation taking over his body. He is the first to come, painting his sweater with thick white ropes of cum, his sensitive cock twitching between his legs. They are both shaking, trying to catch their breaths but failing. Bodies hot against each other. 

Youngho is out of it, mind blank and he looks completely fucked out. Doyoung growls, watching the shiny drool at the corner of Youngho's mouth. God, his mouth. His tempting lips begging to be around his dick. 

He thought about wiping his cum covered hand on the sheets but a better idea popped in his head.

"Youngho, baby, open your mouth," he said softly, his clean hand holding the other by the jaw. Youngho opened his mouth obediently, his big puppy eyes looking up and Doyoung popped two fingers in his mouth, pressing against his tongue, making him gag and drool. "Suck."

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://twitter.com/dearlovelymoon?s=09)


End file.
